Jar Of Hearts
by Niknakz93
Summary: Dumped as a baby on the Winchesters doorstep, then grown up a hunter. But then love has to get involved and when it's with both Winchesters, things get more than complicated. Sam/OC/Dean No Slash! R&R
1. On A Rainy Day

**Jar Of Hearts**

_"And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_For the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

-Christina Perri- Jar Of Hearts-

-xXx-

* * *

><p>It wasn't the best of days when the lone woman ran up the road, the bundle in her arms wrapped in a dark blanket, fast asleep. The woman coughed a little now, looking around with wide and fearful eyes as if the shadows themselves were watching. But then again, they might have been...<p>

She shivered now as the rain fell down harder and more brutal than ever, then she spotted a house that had just switched its lights on, and she walked forwards, coughing once more as she bent down and put the baby down on the doorstep, looking at the door and was barely able to ring the bell, raising a hand to her chest as the blood started up again, seeping through her clothes.

The young blonde woman opened the door, then gasped and caught the woman before she collapsed, calling urgently for her husband. The dark haired four year old boy poked his head around the doorframe now, eyes wide as he looked at his mother and father in the doorway, then at the young woman that was sat with her eyes closed against the doorframe, blood staining her dark red shirt. Red from the blood he realized.

"Dean, back in the living room now." the father called now, and the boy just stood there for a moment, then heard the woman mutter some things, then he caught the name Elizabeth.

He backed off now and went into the living room where his four month old brother was sound asleep in his moses basket.

The ambulance came now, but the pair already knew that it was too late- the young woman was dead. It was only then that they realized what the woman meant by Elizabeth, for there was a baby just hidden behind her. Maybe a month older than their youngest child, but still so very young.

As the ambulance woman covered over the dead woman, she noted the baby in Mary Winchesters arms and asked for her. She was quiet, then handed the baby to the ambulance woman, listening to the girl start to cry, reminding her of her own youngest son.

"What will happen to her?" she asked now, and the ambulance official sighed. "She'll be put up for adoption if no family is found."

Mary watched the ambulance close now, then turned back inside, her husband frowning. "What's wrong?" John Winchester asked as she went into the living room and picked up the fast asleep little boy, hugging him tightly.

John understood now, then groaned. "You aren't thinking of adoption-?"

Mary shook her head a little, still holding Sam as she sat down on the sofa next to her other son. "She asked me to. She begged me..."

John was silent for a moment, then sighed. "They don't even know who she was. There was no ID on her." Mary nodded, but she still couldn't get that little girls bright blue eyes from her mind.

"How about you Dean?" she asked her son now, and he grimaced as he folded his arms. "I don't like girls. Horrible... things."

John chuckled at that, but then saw his wifes expression and knew there was no way to dissuade her-

If no family was found, the family was gaining a little girl called Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the family went up to the hospital and found the little girl fast asleep in the childrens ward, her hair was thick and the prettiest white blonde they'd ever seen.<p>

Dean walked over now and went up on tiptoes and wrinkled up his nose. "Why can't it be a boy instead? Girl's are gross."

Mary chuckled at that, then finally got her hands on the little girl again and picked her up. "Don't be so mean. She's sweet."

John watched from the doorway, then the adoption woman walked forwards and tapped his back, making him step out the way as she chuckled. "Excuse me."

She walked in now and set down the paperwork. "There was nothing at all on the child or mother. It seems like the mother, Fiona Ricci had the child, Elizabeth, somewhere other than a hospital."

Mary listened in silence with Elizabeth in her her arms, then asked. "What about family?"

The official shook her head. "There was nothing. The paperwork is all here if you are still interesting in adopting."

"Yes we are." John said now, surprising Mary, as she had thought he was so against a new daughter.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that long after that the new little girl was getting settled into her shared room with Sam, who she actually didn't get annoyed at. Especially when it came to Dean who had a tendency to poke her, then run off laughing, then sulking as his mother or father told him off.<p>

But just a mere two months later, the house fire tore the family apart and John fled with his now three children, silently promising his wife that he'd take care of Elizabeth like she so wanted, but thought he was against it.

* * *

><p><em>14 Years Later...<em>

Many things could change in fourteen years, and they had.

Elizabeth was lying in bed with her elder brother of sorts now, fast asleep like the other occupants of the room. There was a loud bang now, and she sat bolt upright, making the other person in the bed she was sharing sit up too and say swiftly.

"What is it Ellie?"

Ellie shook her head now as Dean switched on the lamp, looking tired and bleary eyed. "Bad dream I think." she sighed, then the other light switched on and there was a groan of.

"What's going on?"

She looked over to Sam now and chuckled, but Dean beat her.

"Elephant here dreaming about some naked guy again."

_"Hey-!"_

Dean chuckled, then lay back down as he smirked at his little sister getting up, then scowled as she yanked the covers off with a smirk, making him sit up once more and grab them, ignoring his brothers raised eyebrow- he was all too used to his elder siblings arguing over trivial things... usually food. They were too alike when it came to that.

"You're such a dick!" she scowled now, letting go and Dean jolted backwards, smacking the back of his head on the wall, throwing the pillow at Elizabeth in annoyance.

"That hurt bitch!"

She chuckled now, but soon shut up when he glowered at his adopted sister who just stood at the bottom of the bed and just smirked. "Big head."

Dean got up now and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and dampening it, putting it to the back of his head and sat on the side of the bathtub.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said now, sitting down next to her seventeen, very nearly eighteen year old brother. "Don't worry." he sighed, looking to her, then spied his brother watching with a smirk on his face and called.

"Oi. Sleep now."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "And miss Lizzie kicking your ass again? Hell no."

"Sammy."

Elizabeth tapped the back of his head now as he growled quietly, making him swear.

"I'm going to kill you in a moment Ellie."

She laughed, then went back into the bedroom and got into the bed with Sam, pulling the covers over them and lay down, saying to him. "Do you think dad'll be back soon?"

He sighed, then put an arm around her, hugging her. "I don't know."

Ellie was silent, then said quietly. "Dean hates me, doesn't he?"

Sam scowled at that, then shook his head. "He doesn't. You know that."

"I'm finding it hard to believe..." she sighed, closing her eyes, thinking about school the next day. If she wasn't in the same classes as Sam, she wouldn't really bother with the place. But then again, Sam was always the one she got on along so well with.

Ever since she found out she was adopted, it made the pair stick even more closer together.

Elizabeth was fine with being adopted, but still couldn't understand why her mother just took her to that house, then died without another word except from asking Mary to look after her and her name was Elizabeth Ricci.

That was all she knew of her birth mother. There was nothing at all about her father, but John Winchester was the father figure in her life now, even if he was away rather alot. Both boys knew he had a special connection with Elizabeth, trying to uphold the promise he'd given their mother on bringing her up as his own daughter.

"Night." Ellie said now, closing her eyes and letting Sam hug her closer, the December night freezing cold. The light in the bathroom went off now as Dean returned back to his bed that was now devoid of Elizabeth.

Just a normal day in their messed up lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's been mooonths since I last wrote anything Supernatural, and I still need to watch season 6 (just four more months to wait:( living in Britain sucks ass sometimes.) so! Back with a bang and a big story! Hope people like it and reviews are very much welcomed as been so long^_^ x Nic<strong>


	2. High School Blues

_"Elizabeth!"_

She woke up with a start now as the teacher growled at her, and she scowled. "What?" she hissed at the teacher, who was shocked by the teens reply.

"Don't answer back like that!" the teacher snapped, and Elizabeth smirked widely and folded her arms. "How am I supposed to answer then?"

The teacher was getting steadily more and more redder in the face when Sam sat next to her prodded her foot, making her shut up and teacher to walk off without yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded under his breath now, and she sighed, shrugging. "She shouldn't be such a bitch then."

Sam gave up now- she had such a temper sometimes, and it wasn't wise being on the receiving end... which was usually Dean.

But she was the same when it came to hunting- she hated it. The arguments she got into with their father put Sam and his to shame most of the time.

* * *

><p>When lunch came, the pair were sat outside under the massive oak tree on the outskirts of the grounds of their newest Wisconsin school.<p>

_"You ok?"_

Elizabeth turned to her adoptive brother now, who was frowning at her. She chuckled and stole his apple, taking a bite. "Just thinking. Doesn't matter." she sighed and lay back, staring up at the trees and listening to the wind blowing through them, making the leaves rustle.

_Elizabeth..._

She sat up in surprise now, the voice echoing through on the breeze. As she looked to Sam, she realized he couldn't hear it.

_Elizabeth..._

"Elizabeth!"

Suddenly the shout became real, and she spied Dean walking forwards with a tray of fries and a burger, sitting down with a sigh between the pair, offering them a few fries. Sam refused with a scowl while Elizabeth took a few chips, wondering if she had been hearing things.

That wasn't like her at all.

"Dad rang." Dean said now through a mouthful of burger, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank bloody god. About time. When's he picking us up?"

"Straight after school." he said, eating another chip. Sam nodded absentmindedly, then opened his bag and pulled out his notebook, making Dean snort in laughter.

"Shut up." Sam scowled back, writing down an answer to his question, but Elizabeth frowned, then took his pen and leaned over, putting a line through the answer and swiftly said.

"Don't forget to carry the one."

Sam frowned, then looked down at his question, then realized. "Thanks." he said to her with a smile, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do you two have to be total geeks? You're both only fourteen!"

Elizabeth smirked, then prodded his chest and replied. "Not all of us can't wait until we're eighteen so you can get laid. Only you."

Dean grinned, then ate another handful of fries, disgusting his younger siblings.

But they should have been used to it by now.

* * *

><p>When school ended, the trio were rather thankful to see their father waiting out the front in his car.<p>

"Hey dad." Elizabeth smiled, shoving Dean out the way and sitting shotgun, making him growl in annoyance, then sit in the back with his brother.

"How is everyone?" he asked now as he pulled out of the lot, Elizabeth glancing back at the school once more, then back to her father and smiled. "I'm good. Dean's been a pain in the ass again."

"I have not-!"

"Shut it Dick."

John Winchester rolled his eyes at that, all too used to the pair arguing, but he had a headache and snapped. "Both of you _shut up!_"

They fell silent now as he growled out the words, and Sam sighed, asking to diffuse the moment. "Where are we headed?"

John sighed lightly, then said.

_"Georgia."_

That was life. On the road and motels.

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later...<em>

Elizabeth was kissing the young man, Hector Watkins, as they hid behind the English block, ignoring the face they should have been in a lesson right now.

"Ellie... Won't the Miss. Davis be angry we're missing her lesson?" he asked now, but Elizabeth chuckled, then nodded. "Probably." then kissed him again.

They'd been in this school for just over a week now, and that was all she needed to get guys drooling over her as she walked down the corridor, a bad girl status following her.

Ellies phone went off now, and she groaned, letting her newest boyfriend got it out, answering it.

"Ellie where the hell are you?" It was Sam, and she chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be in next one."

"Ellie-" he started, but she had already hung up, making her sigh and go to Hector. "Brothers hmm? They worry too much."

Hector agreed, but he still didn't want to get on the bad side of either of her brothers- Dean was twenty two, and her ' adopted twin' Sam was getting rather tall and imposing.

There were footsteps now, and he looked up to see the brother in question walking forwards, looking more than pissed off. Hector left as swiftly as he could.

Ellie turned to Sam now and sighed. "Sammy, stop being so boring. Live a little."

Sam sighed now, but then the bell went off, signaling the end of the lesson. "Ellie please. You're acting like a stupid teenager." She had to chuckle at that, then sighed in defeat, walking past and Sam called after her.

"Science is this way!"

"I've had enough. Miss can survive one lesson with me away can't she? And you- that chick next to me so wants to get in your pants." was her answer, and Sam watched her leave the school grounds. He didn't know what had gotten into her lately, for she was getting more and more rebellious.

But then again, so was he.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel, Ellie let herself in and found Dean fast asleep on the bed, fully clothed like he'd just got it. She smirked now, then jumped onto the bed, making him jump awake with a start, then hiss as he realized it wasn't an attack.<p>

_"Jeez Ellie! Why do you do that?"_

She laughed, then lay down next to him, her long white blonde hair being pushed back as she did so. Dean now glanced at the time, then sighed.

"Why are you back?"

"Had enough." she shrugged, and Dean sighed, pulling her into his arms. The pair were silent, then Dean said quietly. "Get back to school. You're a geek like Sam."

Ellie was silent, then groaned in defeat and got up. Things between her and Dean had calmed down now they had gotten older.

"Ok." she said in a groan like voice, then left the room, Dean watching her leave- she was such a conflicted woman underneath all the rebelliousness. He knew her too well.

As a figure sat down next to him at lunch, Sam looked around and saw Ellie sit down, then reach over and grab a lettuce leaf and bite into it.

"I hate this life Sammy." she said now, and Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Hunting. Everything..." she just said quietly, and Sam was silent, then nodded. "I know."

Ellie frowned now and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Sam nodded. "I agree. I hate this life too."

Elizabeth was taken aback by that, then said in surprise. "Whatever happened to telling each other everything huh?" Sam chuckled at that, then said in a hard lined voice. "Ever since the girl I knew became a bitch."

"Sam-"

"No. Just leave it." he snapped now, then got up and walked away, leaving Elizabeth sat in shock, then got up and ran after him.

"Sam I'm sorry!" she yelled now as he walked towards the final lesson of the day in art. "Just drop it." he said without turning, and Elizabeth growled, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her.

"Sam, you know I don't want to hurt you. You're my best friend!"

Sam stopped now and sighed, turning to her and shook his head. "You act so cold now. It's like I don't know you anymore."

Ellie was hurt by his words, then said with a tear in her eye. "You don't mean that..."

"I do." he snapped, then pulled his arm away and headed to his lesson, leaving Elizabeth stood there, wondering just why she really had turned into a bitch. It was like something inside of her way trying to change her into a monster well and truly.

* * *

><p>That night when she came in later, she got on her bed in silence, ignoring the other person in the room. But now the bed creaked a little as he got on the bed with her and pulled Ellie into his arms.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Sam said quietly now, hugging her. Ellie nodded, then asked quietly. "Were you serious about being fed up with this life?"

A silence.

"Yes."

Ellie turned over now to face him, then frowned. "What are you going to do then?" Sam raised a hand now and moved the hair from her bright blue eyes, then sighed. "Truly? I want to go to college."

She was taken aback by that, then he added. "Why don't you come too? You know you could get in with your art grades and work."

"College?" Elizabeth laughed now, sitting up and looked down at him and realized he was being serious. "But what about hunting? Dad? Dean?"

"I thought you wanted to escape too?"

"I- I do. But we... can't just leave them like that."

The door rattled now as Dean returned, then raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Nothing." Sam said before Ellie could snap at him that he was.

Dean nodded, still looking suspicious, then frowned. "Have you two been arguing? You have that face on you Ellie."

"No." she said, then go up, heading to the other bed, but Dean beat her and smirked. "You can have the sofa tonight. Hurts your back like hell that one."

"Thank you so much (!)" she grumbled, then kicked off her shoes and lay back on the sofa.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that she got bored with the hard and lumpy sofa and got into bed with Sam, not waking him up for once as she stole the pillow and covers.<p>

There was a choice coming in the near distant future where she would have to choose between the life she knew, with Dean and her father. Or set of college for a new one. Something their father wasn't going to like one bit.

It was make or break.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for you all:) thanks for the lovely reviews- next one should be up soon, and getting more interesting! Reviews much loved x Nic<strong>


End file.
